


keep me in your heart

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: Jack loved Gabe and thought of him always.





	

He loved Gabe. He loved him more than any other person, more than anything else in this fragile universe. Jack fought to protect the world, but more importantly, to make this a world he and Gabe could live in together. He had dreams of flower-scented countrysides and distant mountain ranges, just him and Gabe and no one else. He hoped for it, when this was over. Whatever  _this_ was.

Every time he said " _I love you_ " around other people, Gabe crinkled up his nose, huffed out a quick " _love you too,_ " and carried about his business. When they were alone, Gabe would shower him in kisses and refuse to let go, like Jack might disappear if he did. He buried his face in Jack's neck and told him he meant the world, and Jack couldn't stop smiling. He felt high off of the affection, the bounty of compassion reserved for him.

Jack loved Gabe. He would never stop loving Gabe.


End file.
